


+ baby makes a crowd

by Pearlpaw (JackalopeQueen)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, cringey, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalopeQueen/pseuds/Pearlpaw
Summary: The good old Northleaf town center had everything one could need including the local omega clinic, The building was in the sector as the gym making it easy for Zagerus to go to the clinic after a string of bad food poisoning. Or should he say he was forced by his fellow co-owners to go to the clinic after Zag had thrown up for the third time today.
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Plot wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote about it so here it is. I love Modern Au's and ABO so why not mash them up with my current obsession.

“Glad I have the place to myself for a bit” said Zagreus as he closed the door to his house. He knew that Than would be working overtime and that Meg had to close the gym since he had bailed after his lunch break to visit the omega clinic.

The good old Northleaf town center had everything one could need including the local omega clinic, The building was in the sector as the gym making it easy for Zagerus to go to the clinic after a string of bad food poisoning. Or should he say he was forced to go by his fellow co-owner Achilles and partner Meg to go to the clinic after Zag had thrown up for the third time today. 

“Why does my life seem like a bad soap opera” 

Zagreus was sure the visit to the clinic would end in just being given some nausea pills and a warning about eating day old subway sandwiches. But no he just had to be pregnant after years of never having a pregnancy scare not to mention the lack of contraception needed between the three of them due to multiple medical situations the three had.

“Does that make this my fault then, cause I was unwilling to get the damn copper rod” Zag had been standing in the opening hallway for quite some time before finally taking off his signature light up shoes. 

As the omega walked upstairs the silence began to weigh on the man, for as much as Zagreus was in need of some time to process the news that he had just received he missed his partners.

He had felt bad not explaining to Achilles and or Meg why he wasn’t coming back to work after their insistence that the omega see a doctor. Going straight home was all the man could manage after his brain had been sent into space over the news. He knew he had gotten texts afterwards asking if anything was wrong but Zagreus wasn’t in the right headspace to answer if he was alright just yet.

Unable to choose a room to lay down in and spiral, Zag picked the guest room finally and layed down on the bed not even bothering to turn the lights on.

This will probably be the baby's room if we choose to kee-

MEOW!

The resounding sound of Battie in the doorway surprised Zagreus, the bengal stood proudly in the doorway with their cute bat wing outfit on. Making a unique shadow in the room as the cat continued to sit in the doorway tail waving from side to side. 

Zag checked his watch realizing that it was almost seven meaning almost time for Meg to get home and feed the cat. But Zagreus was home meaning the cat was going to make their hunger Zag’s problem until they got fed. 

“Battie you know I can’t feed you before seven Meg would kill me if I upset your feeding routine”

The cat finally getting a reaction out of the man strided into the room and laid on the omega’s chest. Zagreus starts to lazily pet the cat, stroking the feline as they purred. Outside the window rain started falling causing droplets to fall on the window.

“ I hope Achilles is going to give Meg a ride home, it would be awful to walk back in this sort of weather” 

The gym was short distance away and since Than took the car to work in the city that left Zag and Meg to either take a short bus ride over or when the weather was sublime a general walk over to the town center. 

The rain came down harder as Zagreus laid upon the guest room bed, finally Zag checked his texts. As expected both Achilles and Meg had individually messaged the omega to ask if he was ok and if he had received news that he didn't feel comfortable relaying in the group chat.

It was easy to reply to Achilles that the situation was complicated and that he would talk with the older beta in person the next time they had the chance. Though after much thought Zag decided that it would be better to wait for both of his partners to arrive home before spilling the beans so to speak so he decided to refrain from texting Megera and just waiting for her to come home.

Another thirty minutes passed before the sound of Achilles Ford pulling up past the sidewalk parallel to their house alerted Zag to the fact that thankfully the elder co-owner had given his partner a ride home.

Before long the sound of the door being opened with a key and the shuffling of Meg in the front hallway alerted the omega that his partner was home. Slowly the Alpha made her way upstairs and into her own room. With the sound of her shower starting Zagreus knew all that there was left to do was wait for Thanatos to return.

Meow!

And feed the cat. 

As Zagreus rose from the bed the weather outside turned harsher blocking out the sun and pelting the window with a reckonable force. Downstairs past the hallway in the kitchen was the cats food dish and water fountain. Battie ate slowly as Zagreus pondered how he was going to tell his partners the news.

The front door made the distinct sound of being opened a second time. Thanatos was home.

“Hello Zagreus” said the silver haired alpha as he divested and slowly put away his coat and umbrella alongside Megaera’s. 

“Hi Than, how was your day at the office” 

Thanatos stopped and turned to look at Zagreus after the other man had asked him the question. 

“You only ask me how the office is whenever you're trying to avoid talking about something or stalling”

“What no! I’m genuinely concerned about what happened-”

“Zagreus i promise i won't get mad at you for whatever it is so come clean”

“I want to wait for Meg to get out of the shower so the three of us can talk about it”

Than satisfied with the other’s answer walked through the kitchen and into the living room. After promptly sitting himself on the couch the alpha pulled out his phone and began to reply to messages quietly. 

A quick moment later Meg made her way down the stairs and gave a look to Zag as the omega motioned her to join him and Than in the living room. The other alpha slowly moved through the house into the living room and joined her other partner on the couch.

“So what’s the news zaggy boy?”

Zagreus straightened himself up now that he had the full attention of his lovers. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as he struggled to find a way to talk about this very serious subject.

Meg sensing his floundering said “Does this have anything to do with your visit to the omega clinic today babe?” 

Than’s eyes widened at that statement “You went to the omega clinic today? What for?”

“He threw up three times today at the gym”

Turning his focus back to his standing partner Thanatos asked “So what did they find?”

Still not having the right words to say Zagreus pulled out the crumpled paper he had kept in his pocket since he had left the clinic. Knowing that Than would know what was on the paper he quietly handed the document to the alpha.

“This is why i was throwing up and uh will continue to throw up i guess”

Thanatos stood up suddenly as he finally made the connection “Zagreus are you serious?”

“Surprise I’m Pregnant” 

“What” Said Megaera as she also stood up suddenly

Now everyone was standing. The air was tense as the news settled amongst the three lovers. A moment of silence passed before Thanatos finally broke the silence with.

“How?”

“I beg your pardon?” zag responded confused

“I mean the chances of Megaera and I impregnating you are so low that-”

“...”

“ Low doesn't mean zero Than and you know that, Zaggy boy here is the king of succeeding with low odds we just didn't expect it to come to this as well”

The quieter Thanatos got the more worried that Zagreus, sensing that the omega was becoming distressed, Meg moved over to Zag and held his hand.

“It'll be ok”

“I just thought that this was supposed to be a happy occasion is all y’know? I- Than I’m Sorry”

Thanatos also moved next to Zagreus and took his other hand. Looking into his eyes he said.

“Zagreus i've told you time and time again to not take my silence as a negative sign I’m just thinking is all”

“So you're not mad?”

“No quite the opposite Zagreus”

“REALLY!”

“Yes and I’m not the only one am I Megaera?”

Megaera leaned down close to Zagreus’s ear and spoke softly “ I would say I’m quite pleased as well Thanatos”

Looking quickly between the two Zag hooked his arms around both his lovers drawing them in closer, his excitement was palpable. Both alphas came in closer enveloping the omega in a comforting embrace. The throuple stood together relishing in the mood for quite some time.

“Well um what do we do now?”

“How far are you along Zaggy boy, that'll dictate how quickly we have to make decisions”

“ The doc said that I’m around 10 weeks”

“ that means we have quite some time to prepare before they get here”

“True Megaera you never know this early, Zagreus could even end up having multiples with our luck”

“WAIT HAVING WHAT???”

The end


	2. a simple apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an attempt at smut in the middle of the work. if you are trying to avoid that look for the *** and scroll until you are passed that marker.

“Wow 6 months huh so you still got some baking to do in that oven Zag” Hypnos said from the couch of the living room in the Night household.

Zagreus and Megaera both rolled their eyes from the love seat the pair were currently sitting in.

Nyx walked into the room to chide her adult child for his comment “My child please do keep your comments to yourself, I am quite sure that Zagreus is aware of how the gestation of their child is going”

“Aw mom your no fun, and I was just about to ask who’s the sire”

“Hypnos!” Yelled Zag and Nyx at the same time in indignation Meg put her head in her hands to keep them from smacking certain partners' siblings. If Thanatos could be calm for Alecto and Tisiphone Meg could attempt the same for Hypnos. No matter how annoying the man was. 

“Sorry” Hypnos said with his hands up in mock surrender obviously not sorry

Thanatos walked in from the kitchen, hands wet from cleaning up the dishes after the family dinner. He gave a pointed look to his brother before saying

“Tch, Hypnos you are aware of the nature of my relationship, yet you ask questions that have no bearing on any situation”

Thanatos then walked over to the love seat occupied by both of his lovers.

“Besides any child of Megaera is a child of mine, I care for All of my partners and the genetics of our child matters not to me”

“Ditto” said Meg from the loveseat deliberately putting her hand on Zagreus expectant belly. 

“Pppppppffffffttttttt y’all are no fun! Well i guess i am an uncle either way about it But Zag admit it you got to be a little curious” chided Hypnos from the couch

Zagreus put his hand to his chin as he considered his brother in laws query

“Well yeah i guess i wonder a bit but only like for health reasons like if they are gonna develop asthma or something like that, but we’ll certainly know when they pop out mate” 

Zagreus slowly rose from the loveseat and spread his hands out motioning to both his partners

“And by the way have you seen Than and Meg! Hypnos!, huh this baby is gonna be a star child no matter what”

“Of course they are babe” said Megaera as she slowly pulled the omega back down into the love seat and her lap. She gave a languid cheek kiss to her lover as the two sat.

“My children you must know that any progeny are welcome in this home, afterall Hypnos you and your siblings should know that paternal lineage does not mean parentage”

“Ok ok i get it, Hey I’m not saying that i'm not excited about the baby i just wonder”

“Well keep your wonder to yourself, our relationship is healthy and stable enough that this has not been a matter at all. Zagreus and the childs’ health are the most important factors here.”

“Agreed”  
“Agreed”  
“definitely”

***  
While dinner had been over and the throuple had finally made their way home, Hypnos’s question still weighed on Zagreus’s mind as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

It had obviously been over six months since Zag’s last Heat had happened so nailing down a conception date wasn't hard but the thing was that it had been even longer since either Than or Meg had had a Rut. 

Meg only had one rut a year due to her general biology and Thanatos had a condition due to his lowered hormone levels that made his ruts very mild and easily missed. So that made the conception of their child the product of a regular love making session. That made Zagreus chuckle as He had been told most of his adult life that he was almost sterile due to his health issue stemming from his own tumultuous premature birth.

Zagreus continued to do the mental math as he lazily brushed. There was no use guessing since the probability factors were so wildly varied. Oh wait Than was a medical professional maybe he would have a guess.

“I don’t have a guess Zag”

“Oh...really? Not even a inclination” 

“Zag babe you remember the speech Than made earlier, It doesn't matter to him and it doesn't matter to me either. We are not the type to let our dynamic step on rational behavior”

Zagreus climbed into bed with his lovers careful of his small bump. The throuple had been sleeping in Thanatos’s room since the guest room was being converted into the baby’s room and Megaera had let Zagreus use her room to nest in. As Zag laid between his lovers he felt secure in the future of their dynamic.

“Well aren't I lucky to have two great cultured alphas who don’t let their hormones get in the way of their love”

“It’s just basic self discipline babe” Meg said as she put her arm around around the omega

“Megaera is right Zag, an alpha with no self discipline is no better than an untrained animal” said Than as he pulled the omega in for a gentle kiss.

The kiss held no urgency as the two slowly drew closer into contact though Zag felt a hot breath behind his ear as Meg began to slowly caress the omega. Causing Zagreus to moan into the kiss. 

The moan signaled both partners that their caresses and kisses were welcome and promptly both alphas engaged their efforts on pleasuring the omega further. Meg went to rub zag’s chest slowly pinching his nipples and gently rolling the softening flesh in her capable hands.

Unexpectedly and boldly Than moved his hand lower and began to palm the other man through his sleep clothing while he continued to kiss him passionately. 

“Ah...ah b-both of yh.. you..ah a-ar... teaming...ah up on mmmmmmmmmhm”

“Is that what you think babe” Said Meg as she nibbled his ear and continued to roll and pinch the flesh of his newly sensitive chest. 

The sensation of both of his partners playing with his body was becoming almost too much to bear. Just when the thought popped into Zag’s head Thanatos grabbed his leaking member and began to stroke him in his sleep clothing.

“Ah ah Than..yh you!”

Megaera had also changed up her attack plan and was now slowly biting on the omegas collarbone and neck, her hands moved lower to join Than’s hands inside Zag’s pants.

Oh

“O-ah oohh fuck!” 

Megaera’s hand started to circle Zagreus’s dripping hole, stroking her fingers through his folds and slipping them over his hole grazing the entrance. The three began to rock back and forth in a languid pace, Zag found himself at the mercy of his lovers.

“Babe your positively wet back here” whispered Megaera 

“He’s also dripping in the front as well” huffed Thanatos as he broke the kiss to comment on his partners situation

Than swiped his thumb over the head of Zagreus’s cock as Meg finally breached the omega, both using their hands in gentle but masterful manner. The dual motions cause Zag to buck his hips wildly as he was played with slowly by his lovers.

“Mhmhmmmm!”

Meg had inserted another finger and Zag knew that he was not going to last long. Sandwiched between his lovers laying on his side to give both of them access to his body. Than began stroking faster as Zagreus groaned in pleasure. The omegas orgasm was rising slowly as he was fucked on his lovers fingers and rubbed to completion by his other romantic partner.

Zagreus tipped his head back in ecstasy eyes closing as he was pushed further to finishing. His lower body shook as he was continuously played with. Meg’s dexterous fingers probed inside of the omega in a deliberate pace. They reached inside and hit Zag right in his sweet spot causing him to yelp and push further to orgasm.

“ Meg i i ah I’m going ohh t-to come if you!”

“If i do this sweetheart Hm” Meg said as she hit Zag’s pleasure spot head on. 

“AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaHHhhhhhhhhhh”

With eyes closed and head tipped back Zagreus came messily. Cock throbbing shooting his cum into Thanatos's waiting hand and clenching around Meg’s fingers. His hole quivered and shook as Megaera continued to massage his insides through his orgasm and his come down.

“Aah sensi-tive ah”

“Sorry babe let me clean you up” said Meg as she slowly rose from the bed removing her fingers from the omega slowly and gently which still caused Zag to whine.

Zagreus laid back with his eyes closed as he waited for Meg, Thanatos had resumed kissing Zag’ face and lips. Their tongues mingled in a drowsy way, in fact speaking of drowsy Zagreus was beginning to feel the mental pull of sleep. 

The passive kissing continued until Megaera returned with a damp washcloth. Megs’ snailike strokes were quite comforting. Zagreus grew lethargic at the motions of his lover over his body. It was so deliberate and gentle that the omega didn't even notice himself falling asleep. When did he become so tired he wondered quietly. 

***

The mint colored walls of the nursery were a good choice for the babys’ room. The soft seafoam color was a nice touch surrounded by chocolate wood furniture and the soft grey carpet below. 

The sun was shining outside the window of the nursery. Today the last piece of furniture for the babys’ room was arriving. Since both Thanatos and Megaera were at work, that left Zag to intercept the package. 

Ding dong!

Zagreus went to check the door expecting the ups driver with a large package, instead who greeted him at the door was.

“Hypnos?”

“Heyyyyyyyyy Zag man, how’s it hanging”

Hypnos walked into the house, he had a backpack on and was currently wearing shades despite still being inside.

“Uhm g-good so far how are you mate?”

“I got a client that is trying to rush me on a project, but you can’t rush perfection baby” Hypnos said as he brought his glasses up to his silver hair though a few strands brushed against his face.

“Ooh Zag i got you this, you're gonna love this!” Hypnos reached into his backpack pulling out a messily tissue paper wrapped gift.

It was a grey newborn shirt with a cartoon doodle of three figures surrounding a smaller figure with the caption ‘I love my parents’ on the front underneath the drawing. The gesture was immensely sweet which caused Zagreus to tear up just a little.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry for how i acted a few weeks ago at dinner-”

Zagreus embraced Hypnos suddenly interrupting the other. Minding his stomach he used his arms to pull the beta into a bear hug. Hypnos wasn't as tall as his twin so the height difference was not as contrasting.

“Hryck- that's a little too t-tight Zag”

Ding dong!

“Oh that must be the package let me get it!” Said Zagreus excitedly

Hypnos let out an appreciative squeak over not being squeezed anymore as Zag ran to the door. This time it was actually the delivery driver with the package Zagreus had been waiting for all afternoon. The box was quite heavy so Zag left the package in the front hallway for Than and Meg to take upstairs. He went back to the sitting room where Hypnos was boredly scrolling on his phone.

“So what’s in your backpack mate?”

“Oh i brought my game system, figured we could play until dinner time rolls around”

The pair then proceeded to play a few party games where Hypnos showed his gaming experience over, though in Mario kart Zagreus did manage to win a few circuits on his own.

“So you have any names picked out” said Hypnos as the win screen appeared on the telly.

“We have a few for now we're leaning on Rhea and Abaris respectively”

“Ooh you're keeping with the greek theme like our parents huh?”

“It makes picking names easy when you have a theme mate, don’t judge me”

“Ooooooookay by me pardner but at least pick a name that’s not too hard to spell”

The two played games for some time and eventually Thanatos and Megaera arrived home. Meg arrived home first with Than coming just a few minutes after her. Meg was the first to greet Zagreus in the sitting room.

“Hi babe, oh Hypnos you're here” Said Meg pointedly 

Holding up the baby shirt Zagreus said “Look what Hypnos got me! Isn't it the cutest thing!”

Meg had a neutral look on her face as she appraised the article of clothing for their future progeny. She squinted slightly as she looked the text over mouthing the words. All the while Hypnos was sweating bullets unbeknownst to Zagreus who was sitting right next to him.

“Sure it is”

Hypnos breathed a sigh of relief a moment later Than walked into the room. Zag got up to greet the man still holding the shirt in his grasp. Than pulled Zagreus close, kissing the omega on the cheek. He noticed the item in Zag’s hand and gently pulled the shirt into his own palms. His eyes roamed the garment as a touched but slightly annoyed look crossed his face.

“I assume you drew this Hypnos”

“Yeah bro i had it made for my future niephew”

“Niephew?”

“Yeah you guys don’t know the gender yet right?”

“No but we will by my next ultrasound appointment” said Zagreus excitedly

“Whoooa really!? You gotta let me know when you find out” Hypnos said, equally as excited as zagreus.

Looking between his two lovers Zagreus felt surrounded by love for himself and his baby. The next three months and on were going to be different for sure but Zag knew that with his two partners by his side that he would be able to overcome any obstacle. 

Softly putting his hand on his baby bump Zagreus said “For sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooh! I'm out of steam from writing that chapter. Tell me what you thought of it and look out for a possible chapter 3 in a week from now. I got some ideas for the future of this Au.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really bad but truth be told I'm more of an Artist than a writer but Let me know what y'all think! Should I write another chapter?


End file.
